Talk:Stories: Overgrown Rampage/@comment-30384301-20180819163926
Turns out that I had about 15 minutes before I have to go to sleep for real, so I decided to post this real quick. I can already see where the story is going, Jewel helps the gang defeat Benjamin and the city is saved, before the gang celebrates once more. I have an idea that will make the story much more unique than most of your other stories. Here's a plot I've been thinking about for the story from the current edit, so that the story can be more unique and interesting: Jewel arrives to help the Locked Room Gang destroy Benjamin. They win and defeat Benjamin, but before they can kill him, Emma Emerald starts to feel even more sorry for the poor creature and persuades them to stop. She will then tend to Benjamin and heal some of his many injuries, before telling him that she will help him become a normal venus flytrap again. Just then, Mr. Gossamer arrives and gets angry that his plans are being thwarted. The gang asks him what he is up to, before Mr. Gossamer reveals that after Jewel instructed him to get some food for Benjamin earlier, he went to purchase the food and has secretly added a potion to the food, which will cause Benjamin to get hungrier and hungrier as he keeps eating the food, before returning to Jewel with the potion-infected food. This also reveals that Jewel has fed the food that Mr. Gossamer has infected without knowing about it. When Jewel asks Mr. Gossamer why he has done all of that, Mr. Gossamer reveals that he had wanted to use Benjamin as a weapon to attempt conquering Echo Creek for himself. Jewel gets angry upon realizing that Mr. Gossamer has betrayed him and attacks her former assistant, but not before Mr. Gossamer strikes back at Jewel with his abilities (you can decide what powers he has if you want to use this idea). Emma Emerald then asks Jewel to create an antidote that can return Benjamin to a normal venus flytrap plant, to which Jewel agrees. He then hypnotizes Benjamin, causing the monster to do his bidding. The gang will have to fight Benjamin again, and just before defeating him again, Benjamin will attempt to attack Emma Emerald. Benjamin's mind will have an internal conflict, since he remembers that Emma Emerald has saved him and thus tries to fight against Mr. Gossamer's hypnosis effect. Eventually, Benjamin's feelings for Emma Emerald after she saved him from death overcome Mr. Gossamer's hypnosis effect, before Benjamin attacks Mr. Gossamer and puts an end to his evil plan. Right after that, Jewel will arrive and use her antidote on Benjamin, turning him back to a normal venus flytrap. Mr. Gossamer will then retreat in defeat, vowing that he will get his revenge someday. The gang, together with Jewel, will then celebrate their victory together. This is pretty long to write, but I thought of this as we progressed through this story. I hope you can consider this.